Ven aquí
by Yuri Zetsuboukmuii
Summary: Songfic. "Yo no se perder..." Es lo único que se escucha decir a Hiruma que ebrio trata de olvidar a la única mujer que a querido y odiado con todo su ser antes de que se vaya de su vida para siempre, pero un capricho del destino terminara entregándole una visita inesperada. HxM


Un pequeño sonfic sobre las cancion de los bunkers "Ven aqui" totalmente recomendado escuchar la cancion al leer XD una disculpa por tardarme tanto en publicar...espero acepten mis disculpas con este oneshot y otros que pondre despues en señal de perdon. ¡Ahhhh! gomen. esta historia ya la tenia, sin embargo no me habia animado a publicarla hasta ahora...si...tambien hasta que reparara mi computadora donde estaba guardada la historia ¬_¬ pero en fin. Gracias por leer.

Mi antiguo nick name es Yuri Anguiano (mas que nick name es que asi me llamo pero bueno -_-U) lo cambie x q el nombre actual es el q utilizo para todas mis paginas (facebook,xboxlive,devianart...) y pues me parecio apropiado q tambien lo pusiera aqui.

**Disclamer**: Eyeshield 21 y sus personajes son propiedad de yuuske murata y richiro inagaki.

**DEDICADO A TODOS MIS LEECTORES QUE DESESPERE SIN LA PRONTA CONTINUACION DE LA HISTORIA XD SOBRE TODO A LOS QUE SIEMPRE ESTAN PENDIENTES DE ELLA: I lOve anime-jOiia. mamori anezaki y daga uchiha.**

* * *

En las noches cuando no logro conciliar el sueño, mi mente inquieta por el insomnio comienza a ordenar fragmentos de recuerdos destruidos por el tiempo, memorias que no quisiera que estuvieran hay. Eras como un vicio horrible que no podía apartar de mi lado, carcomiéndome cada fibra con la insípida rutina de nuestra supervivencia, rutina a la que me aferre con el tiempo, y arrancaste con tu huida.

"No sabes cuánto te espere…."

**VEN AQUI.**

Hace ya varios años que lleva siendo adicto a una droga que ni siquiera probo, lo consume en un remolino sin salida, y no es que no se lo buscara, simplemente no se imaginó perder de esta forma. Por eso, aun rodeado del lujo que siempre se esforzó por conservar, no hacia reparo alguno por disminuir la apariencia de su propia miseria, después de todo, era el único que lo sabía, los demás ignoraban la condición tan deplorable en la que se sumergía cada vez que se encerraba en su propia soledad, como si dibujara su propia fortaleza cada vez que serraba la puerta. -Fuck…

Suspiraba pesadamente el joven rubio que yacía tirado, mirando la ciudad fijamente por la enorme ventana de su habitación, no era necesario encender las luces, la propia oscuridad en la que había sumergido su vida en las últimas semanas, le impedía ver luz más allá, de la que la ciudad le proporcionaba por las noches, lo acobijaba en sus propias mentiras hasta llegar al punto en que en verdad creía que no le dolía y que podía seguir viviendo sin llamar a gritos su nombre, en un silencio tan contaminante que empezó a devorar su vida.

- Era gracioso… Pensaba, anestesiado por el alcohol. Como al intoxicar su cuerpo curaba su alma.

-¿Pero quién puede perder algo que nunca tuvo? pronunciaba. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca fue mía, así que nunca me perteneció, no perdí ¡NADA!...que tonto soy, así es mejor…. ¿mejor? Se cuestionaba al mirarse briago por el reflejo del vidrio en su ventana. - menos mal. Reía. Estoy tan cansado que no puedo oír muy bien las tonterías que digo, je` ya no pienso bien. Recitaba casi en un susurro mientras trataba de incorporarse lentamente del suelo.- ¡Maldita sea!... ni siquiera me puedo levantar, necesito odiarte….profería al viento.- bien por ti supongo, debería hacerlo, te aferraste a mí como si fuera una especie de guardián, el idiota al que buscabas para cualquier tontería. Tch. y yo que pensé que el único que te estaba utilizando era yo, creo que fue mutuo, jeje creo que deje que lo hicieras a propósito…que te sujetaras a mí…pero no hay nada malo en ello, supongo que nadie debe de saberlo, tan solo yo y estas malditas paredes, solo nosotros sabemos lo patético que me veo cuando pienso en ti….hump. Sonreía.

- ¿debo pensar que con todos los ebrios es igual? el joven comenzaba a tambalearse hasta tropezar en el piso.

-Mierda keke. Reía irónicamente el chico mientras se sujetaba con fuerza al extremo de una mesa.

- otra vez me vuelvo a caer como un idiota que no sabe lo que hace ¡Diablos! El alcohol llevaba envenenando su cuerpo tantas semanas, que había olvidado cuantas copas tomo el d hoy- je` debo haber bebido lo suficiente como para que siga vivo…

-nunca me lo dijo pero siempre lo supe, no sentí la necesidad de decírselo, siempre estuvimos juntos. Tch, pero ya veo que se cansó de esperarme, no quise aferrarme a ella más de lo que ya estaba aferrado, tanto, que nunca me aleje de su lado, aun cuando podía hacerlo, después de todo, nunca me lo dijo, pero siempre lo supe…más aun cuando vi cómo se iba y jamás se lo hice saber.

Sonreía el chico de ojos verdes con tristeza mientras se levantaba del suelo, dirigiéndose por otra copa al pequeño bar de su departamento, no le gustaba beber, había comprado aquella mini cantina pues le pareció elegante, el éxito que tenía en su trabajo le facilitaba aún más conseguir cosas nuevas, el lujo con el que tapizo su departamento era un breve resumen de lo que había sido para él los últimos años de su vida, no utilizaba el bar, pero por fin le había encontrado un uso, desquito los años que la tuvo olvidada en tan solo tres semanas desde que se enteró.

-…Mañana se casa. Musito con dolor mientras servía con desesperación otra copa a su vaso ya vacío. -Ella me lo dijo, como si tuviera que estar feliz por eso, como si saber que va unir su vida a un imbécil me alegrara la existencia, como si me tuviera que importar, ¡como si ella me importara! ¡Por mí que se los lleve el diablo! Y lanzo su vaso a la pared con violencia quebrando el blando cristal-…como si no me pesara saber que soy el idiota…que la estará esperando.

Se quedó unos momentos con los ojos fijos en la blanca pared de su alcoba, giro la mirada hacia su mesa sin mover la cabeza, no quería prestar atención a nada a su alrededor, pero el sonido hecho por su celular le distrajo un momento, no deseaba contestar, no quería ver a nadie y mucho menos que lo escucharan ebrio de dolor. Se alejó lentamente sin tomar el teléfono, la insistencia de la maquina era mucha, no paraba de sonar por más que el demonio ignorara la llamada, un presentimiento inundado de curiosidad le llevo a tomar el móvil y mirar quien marcaba, y con la misma mirada de seriedad, comprobó que se trataba de ella…

"Por esta noche llámame…."

Contesto la llamada, sin embargo, no hablo, se quedó callado dejando que los segundos corrieran a su antojo, en cambio dejo que ella hablara todo lo que quisiera.

-Necesito verte…. Recitaba una voz temblorosa, seguro por el frio…Fue lo único que escucho.

-Estoy arriba, ya sé que estas en la entrada. Respondió el rubio cortando inmediatamente la llamada. Tiro el teléfono a una esquina, y de nueva cuenta observo el paisaje artificial que le proporcionaba su ventana, contemplando las luces de las estrellas sintéticas que alumbraban tenuemente sus facciones finas, sonrió mediamente, como una respuesta satisfactoria a su orgullo herido, conocía perfectamente lo que iba a suceder o lo que el haría que sucediera, hoy no pensaba contenerse, desconocía la naturaleza del saber, si se trataba del efecto de encontrarse embriagado, o ya estaba completamente consumido por la fuente de su locura, el hecho es que esa noche, sería la noche que sucedería…

"No sabes que es morir después, de estar borracho y solo por ti…"

Estaba nerviosa, su corazón perturbado bombeaba a mil por hora, se quedó tantas veces callada, cediendo para satisfacer una felicidad que no era la suya, que poco a poco empezó a darse cuenta, que su castillo de hierro estaba construido de arena. En silencio limpiaba su alma en llanto, tranquilo y poco pesado sollozo, tan silencioso que con esfuerzo la más oscura noche podía escuchar. En su propio lamento, mintiéndose a ella misma que hacia lo correcto, pensó como muchas otras veces, que el hecho de que el diabólico joven supiera sus sentimientos lo empeoraría todo.

Lo amaba, con toda la pureza de su joven vida, con toda la agonía que le causo su ser, y por ese mismo amor que sentía, con la absurda excusa de protegerlo de un romance que podría perturbar sus vidas, se protegía a ella misma, enclaustrándose en una coraza donde no se permitiría ser herida por el que fuera el amor de su vida, aun si eso significaba estar con otro, construyendo una falsa armonía a base de mentiras. Después de todo, el joven rubio nunca lo sabría…nunca se lo dijo. Pero esa noche su ya herido corazón por culpa de sus acciones le había ganado a su mente…

Se encontraba en su casa, y pese a la cantidad de visitas que había recibido, no deseaba ver a nadie, salió afuera a meditar tantas veces pudo, tomar aire fresco y respirar…justo un día antes de lo que sería el primer día del resto de su existencia. Tratando de huir de su propio remolino de emociones, de su propio miedo interno, intento encontrar auxilio en su familia y personas conocidas, pedirles consejo era la excusa con la que ella justificaba su necesidad de poder decir lo que en verdad sentía en su pecho, pero al imaginar el rechazo con la que reaccionaria la gente y su propia sangre, se aisló por completo de todos y huyo mucho antes del ocaso, escapando de su miedo y sus mentiras, ya sola sin saber a quién recurrir, un solo nombre surgió por su mente en su momento de indecisión, aquel que no la juzgaría, ni le pediría explicaciones, una especie de guardián en quien siempre se aferró.

Se quedó horas afuera en el parque cerca del edificio donde él vivía, ignorando las múltiples llamadas que recibía a su teléfono, incluyendo las de su futuro esposo. La joven castaña se abrazaba a si misma por el frio, quien sentada en la esquina de una banca aun no tomaba una decisión. Estaba precipitándose, pensaba, y varias ocasiones mientras yacía sentada en la entrada del jardín, imagino que era una tontería encontrarse horas esperando el momento correcto para subir a verlo, no sabía exactamente qué le diría una vez lo tuviera en frente, mantenía la esperanza que fuera como cualquier otra vez que se encontraban, el la llamaría por un insulto justo después de hacerle una broma con la comida que le gustaba o la ropa que vestía, así comenzaría su charla la que se prolongaría por largas horas, hablando de todo y de nada. Justo cuando ella comenzaba a acariciar la idea de que sería como una de tantas veces que visitaba al joven, recordó con tristeza como había sido su último encuentro, desde varios días atrás el muchacho se hallaba incomodo por la relación que ella sostenía, lo que ayudo a empeorar la situación fue el haberle dicho acerca de su compromiso dos días antes de pelear, estaba serio, ya casi no le hablaba y ella saco el tema, tuvieron una discusión y al final el termino rompiendo la invitación que ella le había entregado, se dijeron muchas cosas, muchas que no eran ciertas, y después no lo volvió a ver, habían pasado tres semanas desde entonces y no encontró la oportunidad de disculparse.

Tampoco conocía la razón que la impulso a quererlo ver, quizás era la necesidad de que hoy lo supiera, saber lo mucho que lo quería, independientemente del rechazo que esto pudiese provocar en el joven, pero varias veces renegó de la idea y antes que pudiera llevarse a cabo se enclaustro más en aquella esquina de la banca de un parque.

La noche llego al fin, bañando todo a su paso con su manto lóbrego, decidió por fin regresar a casa y continuar con el camino que había trazado, pero, en el momento que visualizo que en menos de unas horas estaría en los brazos de otro, huyo asustada, sin darse cuenta que estaba parada enfrente de la puerta del apartamento de él. Se quedó minutos pensando…solo pensando, hasta que decidió llamar.

"Sé que te has cansado de planear siempre tu vida sin querer…"

Subía las escaleras rápidamente, nerviosa de lo que pudiese ocurrir, su corazón temeroso de sus propios actos, latía con tanta prisa que no le ofrecía tregua alguna para calmar su desasosiego, ya no quería cuestionarse nada, simplemente subió, se acercó a la entrada, ella sabía a la perfección donde se encontraba su departamento, hace bastante tiempo que llevaba conociendo al chico, que en el pasado frecuento varias veces aquel lugar. Alzo la mano para tocar el portón, no fue necesario, la puerta estaba abierta, con una mano en su pecho, tímidamente la empujo, seguía tras de ella, al entrar a la habitación lo escucho.

-Cierra la puerta, dijo con calma.

Recargándose en ella la cerró, la mano que tenía en su torso apretaba fuertemente su pecho como una forma instintiva de acallar los latidos que empezaban a dolerle, mientras con la otra que tenía libre apretó fuertemente su ropa, haciendo girones la esquina de su blusa, para así darse fuerza. El alma casi se le escapa en un suspiro cuando lo vio…

Estaba recargado al otro extremo de su alcoba, con su pose desinteresada, una mano en la bolsa de su pantalón y la mirada alta fija en ella, las luces de la metrópoli alumbraban su rostro y figura, envueltas en el reflejo de esas luces junto a la sombra de su propia habitación, llevaba una chaqueta blanca.

-Hiruma…kun…

Musito nerviosa, las luces estaban apagadas.

-Yo…

Él no se inmutaba.

-Yo, necesito decirte algo…

En la misma posición en la que se encontraba, el estiro su mano, interrumpiéndola.

-Ven aquí…

Pronuncio sin más, ella no dijo nada mirándolo inquieta y confundida.

Al ver que no se movía, el joven de ojos esmeralda fue por ella, dirigiéndose al lugar donde se encontraba.

"No sabes cuánto te espere…"

Caminaba confiado, el mareo causado por el alcohol se había relajado, la miraba fijamente mientras ella lo seguía con la vista en sus ojos. Se veía tan bien. Pensó. Con sus luceros azules y sus labios rosados, mientras sus mejillas envueltas en un fino tono carmesí contrastaban con el brillo de su cabello. Estas pidiendo a gritos que te muerda.

"Por las noches que no me dormí…"

Habían pasado tantos días desde la última vez que charlaron, que la necesidad de verlo casi la mata, sobre todo cuando lo vio hay, caminando hacia ella despreocupado, sereno, siempre le pareció atractivo, pero esa noche lucia diferente, tenía un brillo especial en los ojos. Era aún más guapo de lo que recordaba.

"No sabes que es morir después…"

Al ver que la distancia se reducía entre ellos, la castaña comenzó a balbucear tratando inútilmente de tomar el control de una situación que ya tenía perdida.

-Necesito que hablemos.

Él no decía nada, seguía caminando…

"…de haber vivido por ti alguna vez"

-Necesito decirte algo muy importante. Profirió la joven con los ojos a punto de nublarse.

…¿importante? Musito el muchacho que seguía caminando, con su mismo tono digno.

"y no saber qué hacer…."

-Sí, mucho, yo…yo nunca te lo pude decir pero yo…

"…antes del amanecer…"

-Yo….

La callo rápido posando ligeramente dos dedos en su boca, mientras inclinándose dirigía sus labios a su oído que en un tono seductor comenzaba a susurrarle, el corazón de ella estaba temblando…

-No hay nada que digas que me pueda importar Anezaki…Siempre lo supe.

**"Y yo no sé perder"**

Sonrió en la misma posición con su afilada dentadura…Ella lo miro directamente a los ojos, trato de hablar…pero sus labios entreabiertos pronto se vieron prisioneros de los suyos, encadenándola en un profundo beso, el la sujeto por la cintura dirigiéndola aún más hacia su cuerpo, ella propinándole ligeros golpes y empujones a su pecho trato de romper la atadura…pero no lo logro, la propia descarga eléctrica que sintió en el momento de conectar sus labios y los girones que la lengua del chico comenzaron a dibujar dentro de su boca, le impedían renunciar al apasionado beso que la había consumido en las llamas de su propio frenesí, se abraso de su cuello continuando la faena, permitiéndole a su lengua saborear más de él, consumiéndose en un éxtasis casi perfecto, el la alzo aprisionándola en la pared, cargándola de la cintura, mientras se dejaban consumir por el placer que generaban sus cuerpos, por un momento separaron sus bocas, aprovechando el momento para recuperar el aliento, respiraban agitadamente mirándose a los ojos, ella sabía que él estaba tomado, y él sabía que ella no se quedaría, pero no les importo, al fin tendrían a su dulce tormento entre sus brazos…

Los colmillos del joven comenzaron a morder lentamente el labio inferior de la chica, pronto se había dibujado un pequeño y delgado hilo de sangre que insolente comenzaba a resbalar hacia su pecho, la chica se aferro al cabello de su amante el cual con una mano siguió cargándola manteniendo la pose, mientras con la otra comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de la chica, ella sentía una de sus manos recorriendo todo el contorno de su esbelta figura ,pronto el joven comenzó a lamer su cuello delineando sin compasión el camino que había trazado el suave tono de su fresca sangre, sin más tregua el oxigeno en la habitación amenazaba con volverse azufre, intoxicaba sus sentidos envenenando sus corazones que gustosos se dejaban corromper, ella arqueaba su espalda en un choque, pues sentía como una de sus manos llego a uno de sus senos, masajeándolo, apretándolo fuerte al mismo tiempo que retomaban el beso, mientras sus lenguas se consumían en su propia lucha interna, ella colocaba su piernas alrededor de la cadera del joven, la pasión los devoraba hacia su propio infierno, un infierno del que no querían salir, el la llevo a la cama, donde comenzó a desvestirse, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta ella regresaba a su boca para probar más de su cálido aliento…Pronto el mundo exterior comenzó a carecer de importancia, consumiéndose en su propio acto, encerrándose en su propio mundo que construían con cada beso, cada toque…

-No sabes cuánto te espere….

El mañana ya no importaba si en este momento se pertenecían, no hace falta explicar que ninguno de los dos se iría, no por lo menos hasta que alguno de ellos quisiera despertar de aquella dulce pesadilla.


End file.
